1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to equipment venting apparatus and techniques and to an installation kit for installing equipment venting, and particularly in-wall dryer venting.
2. Description of Related Art
Technique for venting automatic clothes dryers through a wall to the external environment are well known in the art. However, use of this technique often requires that a laundry room abut against an external wall. This constrains the design of the home or building in which the dryer is to be placed and, when a laundry room is located internally, that is, does not abut an external wall, a problem arises because one cannot vent a dryer through the adjacent wall to the outside environment. In such circumstances, dryer venting may occur vertically within a wall and vent through a roof to the outside environment.